


Command Seals (Gilgamesh x Reader x Archer)

by boke_senpai



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Anime 2006), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boke_senpai/pseuds/boke_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are chosen as one of the masters in the Holy Grail War. However, you are somewhat special. Unlike all the other masters you own, not just one but two Servants. These two doesn't seem to be getting along and you are the center of their  warfare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summoning

_For the elements, silver and iron_  
_For the foundation, stone and the Archduce of Contracts_  
_For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg_  
_Close the gates to the cardinal directions_  
_Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom_  
_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill_  
_Repeat five times_  
_But when each is filled, destroy it_  
_Set_  
_Heed my words_  
_My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny_  
_If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me_  
_I hereby swear..._  
_That I shall be all the good in the world_  
_You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power,_  
_come forth from the circle of binding_  
_Guardian of the Scales!_

 

 

"Yosh! It's done" you admired yourself for performing a perfect summoning.  You couldn't be sure of your results,  not yet, since the smoke hadn't gone away. You waited for a few minutes and when the view in front of you was clear,  an 'o' formed on your face.

Before you, was standing a blonde male,  dressed in a golden armor. His hair was up and his hands crossed. He had an intimidating sassy look which made your astonished expression fade away.

"Are you my servant?" you asked him and a smirk appeared on his face.

"A king like myself, a servant?Don't make me laugh you mongrel" he stated entertained at your words.

"yeah,  I am funny like that" you replied in a sarcastic way.

He smirked once again.  
"I decided that I like you,  mongrel"

A vein popped on your forehead but you decided to let it go this time. 

"Whatever" you said leaving the room. 

****

**_~Time Skip~_ **

"So,  which Heroic Spirit are you?" you asked sipping your coffee.

"I am not obliged to tell you" he stated as he was laying on the sofa with a glass of wine in his hand and you felt anger building up in you. "... But I shall make an exception for you" he continued.  "I am the King of Heroes" .

You were about to explode. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He clicked his tongue "Maybe I overestimated you. I am Gilgamesh, the great half-god, half-human king. Ruler of Uruk, the capital city of ancient Mesopotamia" he announced full of confidence and pride. 

"Never heard of you" you said uninterested.

His eyes widened in shock which you realised as he sat up.  You were satisfied with his reaction since you thought it would hurt his pride but all the more he smirked.  
"You are a mongrel after all"

You wanted to use a Command Seal and order him to commit suicide but unfortunately for you,  you needed your servant in order to win the Holy Grail War.  You clicked your tongue and rose from your seat without saying a word. You headed to the kitchen to refill your cup. Suddenly,  next to you appeared Gilgamesh, leaning against the counter in his usual crossed hand pose.

"Are you ignoring me mongrel?" he asked kind of pissed at your behavior. 

"I am not going to take you seriously if you keep calling me like that. My name is [Y/n],  not mongrel" you replied to his question trying to keep your cool.

You walked towards the living room without noticing that Gilgamesh had disappeared.  He appeared out of the blue in front of you causing you to bump on his armored chest, almost spilling your coffee.

"What the-" you went to say but you stopped at the sight of his expression.  His usual smirk on his face as well as lust in his eyes.  
"So [Y/n], what do you need the Grail for?" his tone was that of interrogation.

You were taken aback at his question and it took you a while to answer.  
"Eh?" you paused "Well I don't have a specific wish"  you finally said scratching the back of your head.

Gilgamesh's reaction was priceless.  He lifted his eyebrow making a face that you didn't think was possible,  not for him at least.  Then he let out a laugh. "You are interesting after all... But I am not lending my power to someone like you" he announced. 

"What? Why?" you asked confused. 

"I need to be aware of your motives,  otherwise I won't form an alliance with you"

"Wha- eh? Alliance? What are you talking about? You are my servant,  your duty is to follow your master's orders" you scolded him irritated at his rebellion. 

"That's true,  but only when it comes to Command Seals . If you want me to obey you use one" he provoked you whispering in your ear the last part.

His voice echoing through your ear made your blood rushing in greater speed. You were about to do it though. You had been thinking about it for a while but...  
"Ugh!!! Why did **I** have to summon you? Forget it.  I don't need you and your stupid powers, I will win the Grail by myself" you raised your voice extremely annoyed and just like that,  you stormed outside the house.  
Gilgamesh simply smirked at your reaction and went back to laying and drinking his favourite wine.  
"Interesting indeed"

_Meanwhile..._

You were wandering  around town muttering curses under your breath.   
"Why did **I** have to end up with a retarded servant like him? Damn him" you clenched your fists.

Suddenly, you snapped out of your little monologue as you noticed a weird aura in the atmosphere.   
"What's this?" you thought looking around.

The background had changed into a vast green land with a forest nearby.  You brought your hand to your forehead trying to communicate with Gilgamesh:

 [ _Can you hear me Gilgamesh_?] but no response came.

"A magic field huh?Dammit"  you muttered. "I could use a Command Seal but..." you thought about your last words to him but you were too proud to summon him. "What should I do?"  you tried really hard to find a solution until it hit you.

But at that moment you heard a voice which you didn't recognise "My my,  who do we have here?" a woman [probably] showed up.

Her face was hidden by the hood she was wearing but what led you into that conclusion was her voice which sounded like a female's. 

"Who are you?" you asked aggressively. 

"There's no need for you to know my identity"

"You aren't going to tell me huh?" you said smiling and after bringing out your hand that had imprinted the Command Seals,  you begun to recite something like a prayer.

The servant that probably belonged to the Caster class realized what you were about to do and she immediately prepared an attack.  Right before she threw it at you,  a light combined with an explosion and smoke appeared before you. You closed your eyes waiting for the attack to hit you but it never did. You heard a sound and you were sure it landed on something,  but what? Then you slowly opened your eyes and you saw a man standing in front of you.

His shoulders were wide and broad. He was dressed in black and red and his hair was up.

You looked around and noticed that Caster,  as well as the field was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?" you desired to learn the man's identity.

"I am your Servant,  Archer class. Although I can't say I am really pleased with my master" he informed you as he brought his hand on his hip turning around to face you.

"It worked?" you thought out loud completely ignoring his comment.

He raised his eyebrow weirded out by your words.

"Wha-?" he stopped and his attention was shifted up,  to the sky. Out of a sudden,  a few swords were thrown with force at Archer. 

"Archer!!!" you shouted worried for your new Servant...

 

 

_To be continued..._


	2. The Clash

**__ **

 

 

**_Previously:_ **

"I am your Servant, Archer class. Although I can't say I am really pleased with my master" he informed you as he brought his hand on his hip turning around to face you.

"It worked?" you thought out loud completely ignoring his comment.

He raised his eyebrow weirded out by your words.

"Wha-?" he stopped and his attention was shifted up, to the sky. Out of a sudden, a few swords were thrown with force at Archer.

"Archer!!!" you shouted worried for your new Servant...

 

 

 

"You called?...mongrel" said a familiar voice behind you.  You were shocked to realise who it was.  You looked over your shoulder only to see Gilgamesh in his golden armor.

"Gilgamesh?" you called out his name confused "What are **you** doing here?"

"I felt your presence disappearing so I rushed to help a weak mongrel like you" he explained.

"I don't need your help" you said in a sassy way looking away avoiding to meet his eyes. You crossed your arms like a little stubborn child. "Also,  I thought you wouldn't lend your power to _a_ _mongrel like me"_ you continued. 

He smirked.  "True,  but it doesn't change the fact that I need you to supply me with mana" . His words made you turn your attention back to him.

You opened your mouth to talk back to him but no words were coming out.

"Anyways..." he walked up to you "let's go" he said snaking his arms behind your knees and around your elegant waist lifting you up bridal style.  Your faces were only inches apart and your arms were wrapped around his neck.  The intense contact and his breath hitting on your face were the cause of the 50 shades of red on your face.

"W-what are you doing?" you required to know clearly showing your embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Don't let it get to you mongrel. Just because I find you somewhat interesting and useful doesn't mean that I am going to spend my entire day on you" he looked down at you with an intimidating glare just like that of a king's.  He turned around with you still in his arms but an obstacle was standing in his way. He clicked his tongue and he frowned his eyebrows in anger.   
"You are still here you faker?"

"I believe that you got the wrong master" announced the so called faker as he was standing almighty with his hand on his hip.

"hoo? As if a faker like you could be summoned by her "Gilgamesh talked back. 

Archer didn't say a word. He simply took his fighting stance.  The King of Heroes smirked, accepting the challenge. 

"Ehh gu-" you tried to say but none of them seemed to be listening to you. You gulped, afraid of the battle's outcome the moment you spotted Gilgamesh's swords in the air. Archer moved forward in the speed of light attempting to attack.  But Gilgamesh just stood there not moving an inch.

 _Is he not going to defend himself?_ You thought. 

Noticing a smirk appearing on his face, you knew that you had to do something about this conflict.  Your legs, as if moving of their own, made their way to the center of the battle.  You didn't have the luxury to think about it, you just rushed in order to protect your two servants.

Archer and Gilgamesh were shocked and frozen to see you standing at the spot where their attacks were aiming for. You closed your eyes ignoring the outside noise and focused on your task. You raised your hand in the air and muttered a few words. Suddenly a few lines of the Command Seals faded from the upper part of your palm. The two rebellious Heroic Spirits froze. The smoke had gone away now and the atmosphere was clear and fresh, oxygen was prevailing.  You decided tobreak the silence which was getting awkward as the minutes went by.   
"That should do it" you addressed to yourself while staring at your hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" his voice came from your right and that's where you turned your attention to.

"I can't have you arguing like babies, we have a war to win" you explained the reason of using a Command Seal.

"Tsk. How dare you think that I am not sufficient enough you mongrel?" he continued. 

"Listen here Gilgamesh! You may disagree with my actions but you have no saying in this.  Just take my mana and shut up" you kind of regretted your aggressive attitude towards him.  You had only two orders left. If you needed more favors from him you wouldn't be able to make him complete them. If he was mad he would just deny listening to you. At least, you have one more,  a more obedient servant.  _That's_ _reassuring._

"Tsk,  mongrel" he clicked his tongue one more time and then his body turned into gold dust and he disappeared from your field of view. 

"Why _him_?" you rubbed your temples.

"I too disagree with the command. I can't help but want to fight him" stated Archer who was standing behind you.

"Not you too Archer" you complained disappointed to hear his statement. 

"You realise that in the end,  when the enemy is extinguished, only one of us can remain. Otherwise the Grail won't be activated" he spoke the truth before leaving you alone. His dust leftovers were red,  different from Gilgamesh's.

"I know". Your answer was pointless since Archer was already gone. You looked up in the sky wishing that the stars would give you some kind of help on deciding what to do. But,  luckily, you had time till you made up your mind.   
You went back home. 

 

 

"I am back"  you yelled as you entered the house. You took of your shoes and jacket and you headed to the living room.

Your mood dropped.  The atmosphere was...well... **too** negative.  Archer was sitting on the couch.  His legs and hands crossed.  Across from him was Gilgamesh in the same position.  They were sending daggers at each other.  You decided to keep silent and ignore them.  After all,  they couldn't combat due to the order.  Glaring at each other wouldn't hurt. 

You headed to the kitchen. You were feeling weak. Tired. You needed immediate rest so you decided to gain some strength and energy by eating something.  You cooked and ate.  An hour had gone by and you thought you should check up on these two. 

You were surprised(or not) to see them in the same position you had left them. 

"Are you done with the glare contest?" you asked sarcastically.  

"I am not going to share my master with someone else" Archer's statement made you blush but you knew that he was just being competitive. 

"Just what I was about to say. I think it's common sense you leave,  faker" Sassy Gilgamesh mode on.

"As if-" he went to disagree but you cut him.

"Enough! I won't have you arguing like little childr-" you suddenly felt dizzy as if you were sailing in a turbulent ocean.

"(Y/n)" they both said in unison, clearly worried about their master,  forgetting the conflict between them.

"I-I am fine,  just a little tired" you assured them with a weak smile. "I better go res-"  you felt the world around you collapse but right before it was in ruins,  you sensed a pair of strong and muscled arms wrap around you.Your face was now leaning against a warm build up chest. You could fall asleep in this embrace right away but you wished to identify the man by your side.

"(Y/n) can you hear me?" you heard again this time a calming voice even though it was tensed.  It was Archer's.  He brought his hand on your face cupping your cheek never letting go of your waist. He lifted your head and then a soft pair of lips were planted on your forehead. 

"You are warm" was the last thing you herd before being stripped of all your senses. 

 

To be continued...


	3. Feelings.

****

 

 

 

 

**Previously:**

"I-I am fine, just a little tired" you assured them with a weak smile. "I better go res-" you felt the world around you collapse but right before it was in ruins, you sensed a pair of strong and muscled arms wrap around you.Your face was now leaning against a warm build up chest. You could fall asleep in this embrace right away but you wished to identify the man by your side.

"(Y/n) can you hear me?" you heard again this time a calming voice even though it was tensed. It was Archer's. He brought his hand on your face cupping your cheek, never letting go of your waist. He lifted your head and then a soft pair of lips were planted on your forehead.

"You are warm" was the last thing you heard before being stripped of all your senses.

 

 

You slowly opened your eyes. It took you a while to adjust to the light coming from the windows. Apparently it was still morning. At first your vision was really blurry and your head was killing you! You moved your hand to your forehead hoping that this will soften the pain but you lost your hopes. Being now able to see the ceiling of your room clearly, you rose and scanned the room. You were pretty surprised to see Archer next to you. Well he wasn't exactly next to you, rather he was sitting on an arm chair while resting his upper body on your bed.

"Just how long has he been sitting like this?" you wondered.

You were about to wake him up but then you were captivated by how cute he looked. Normally someone else wouldn't think that for such a muscular and angry looking guy...but his sleeping form was so unlike him. The silence enabled you to hear his light breathing. His head was leaning on his cross arms. You wanted to touch his white hair but you were afraid that you would wake him up. You had to resist this temptation and in order to make it easier for you, you decided to leave the room.

 

You slowly uncovered yourself from the duvet and then you tried to get up from bed avoiding any kind of turbulence that would wake Archer up. And so you exited the room tiptoeing. Having closed the door behind you, you were panting. You hadn't realised that you were holding your breath because of your fear of disturbing Archer's peaceful sleep.

Suddenly you heard your stomach growl. "I must have been asleep for a while" you think touching your tummy that was complaining. You headed to the kitchen but what you came across in the living room averted your attention from food. Another sleeping form -but this time different than the previous one- was laying on the couch. This specific person, more like a Heroic Spirit actually, caught your eye because you thought it was unusual for him to be sleeping.

"Just what happened while I had passed out?" you asked yourself.

Your voice seemed to have woken up the no-more sleeping figure as his eyes were now open, staring at you. That death glare gave you the chills and you backed away a little.

"I-I am sorry for waking you up G-Gilgamesh" you apologised.

 

"And there I thought that you had no manners" he stated as he lifted himself up. He was resting his elbow on the arm of the couch.

 

A vein popped on your forehead but you were too hungry to argue with him right now. Right before you started walking towards the kitchen he said:  
"Come here mongrel"

"Mongrel? Are you so lonely that you are now talking to yourself?" you replied smirking satisfied with your answer.

Gilgamesh giggled and then smirked.

"Just come here for a minute"

You sighed at his persistence and you walked up to him. You were now standing next to the couch, looking down at him.

"What do you wan-?" you went to say but you were interrupted by his tight grip on your arm that pushed you towards him, causing you to fall on top of his body.

"W-what do you t-think you are doing?" you asked blushing as your arms were keeping your faces apart. The couch wasn't big enough for two people so you had no choice but to lay on top of him.

He smirked at your reaction and you just starred at him with a blank expression. Suddenly he moved his hand close to your face and you shut your eyes tightly afraid of what he was about to do. Then you felt a little pain on your forehead.

"What's the meaning of this? How dare you flick your master's forehead?" you complained, angry at this behaviour as always.

He just laughed.

"What do **you** think you are doing walking around not giving a care about your health?" he scolded you. You were speechless. Gilgamesh had never shown you such a caring side before. Your mouth was wide open as you never expected to hear these words coming from him. Before you could snap out of it Gilgamesh lifted your chin, closing your mouth. You just couldn't help but blush at how close you two were.

"That stupid faker! He had one job to do and he proved himself to be useless" he clicked his tongue looking away , towards the corridor that lead to your room.

"W-what job?" you were so confused at the moment.

"To take care of you while I was resting"

"Now that I think about it..." you looked up while processing what you wanted to say "...how come and you were sleeping? If I am not mistaken Heroic Spirits aren't obliged to sleep" the King's face changed at your question and he looked away. Was that...a blush on his cheeks?...  
Before he could even reply you realised something...

"Gilgamesh?" you said smirking "Could it be that you...were helping me restore mana by not wasting mine?" even though he denied it you could tell that this was the case.

"S-Shut up you mongrel!" he ordered as he pressed your head against his chest.  
"Stop saying nonsense and sleep already!" he was looking away as his hand was still on your head, keeping it pressed on his body. You could hear his heartbeat...his heart was racing. You giggled and you closed your eyes, drifting off to sleep once again. He looked down at you and after making sure that you were asleep he said: "Such an interesting mongrel"

 

 **~Time Skip~**  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

A loud yet deep male's voice woke you up. The first thing you saw was Gilgamesh's face really close to yours...You remembered what happened right before you fell asleep and you blushed. "Dammit I can't believe that I actually slept!" you mentally cursed yourself. Despite the noise, the Spirit underneath you didn't seem to wake up. You turned your head to the direction which the voice was coming from.

"A-archer?" You called out his name. He seemed mad...

"That damn bastard!" he cursed and he minimised the distance between you three. He grabbed your arm and lift you up.

"You are coming back to your room!" he ordered as if he was the master and not you.

"Archer let me go!" You tried to get his hand off of you while he was dragging you back to your room.

"FIRST OF ALL **I** AM THE MASTER HERE! AND SECONDLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I WAS RESTING!" you scolded him but you weren't able to force him to stop. However he let go of you the moment these words left your mouth. His back was facing you and he stood still.

"A-archer?" you felt bad for him and you went to hug him from behind but he shook you off. He clenched his fist and turned to look at you.

"Is this what I get after killing two Servants?" your eyes widened at both his bursting out as well as the words he spoke.

"What? For real?"

"Is it wrong that I don't want HIM around my master?" anger was visible in his voice but in his eyes as well.

"Archer...I am sorry for yelling at you..." you said lowering your head. You had realised that Archer was a far more better Servant than Gilgamesh from the moment you summoned him and yet you treated him unfairly. You didn't know what had gotten to you. This wasn't like you at all...

He didn't say anything back and he just walked away.

"Don't mind him, he is a faker after all" you heard someone say behind you which made you scare-jump. You didn't need to turn around to identify the owner of this voice but in your shock you did.

"Gilgamesh?! YOU FUCKING SCARED ME" you scolded him. He didn't say anything at all.

"And stop calling him a faker!! He has proven himself to be a better Servant than you! What have you done so far huh? All you do is rest, drink and oppose me! How about you go and show us your all mighty power instead of badmouthing Archer?" You yelled...again...you didn't want to do so but something inside you was causing you to be this aggressive...Usually you would have ignored him or Archer but now...

Gilgamesh gave you an expression which you couldn't read at all. And just like that he disappeared , leaving golden dust behind him.

"UUUUUGGGGHHH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME TODAY?" You said kneeling down in despair. You didn't recognise yourself today.

 

Meanwhile...  
"Yes master. Everything is going according to plan..." reported an unknown figure who was watching you outside the window.

 

To Be Continued ....

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note:  
I am SO SORRY about this late update. I don't tend to do that but I had exams...and yes they took this long, they were important. But from now on I will update more recently!! :D  
Thanks again for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chappy~


End file.
